UNA SEMANA DE POCIONES
by UranosDian
Summary: Lily es muy mala en pociones y necesita la ayuda de un rubio que es experto en ellas, ella era peligrosa en pociones, pero el quiere ayudarla, al final decubrira por que la amortentia huele asi para el. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


**_Los personajes de HP pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es mia pero es sin fines de lucro, solo para entrener._**

**_ Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._**

UNA SEMANA DE POCIONES

Hey Albus, ¿esa no es Lily?

He si esta con Slughorn – la hermana de mi mejor amigo estaba hablando seriamente con su profesor de pociones, se le veía preocupada, cuando el profesor regreso al aula ella se recargo resignada en la pared.

¿te sucede algo? – dijo mi amigo Albus.

Hola chicos, no es nada, es que reprobare mis timos para pociones, lo sé.

Pero aún falta una semana para presentarlos ¿no?

Eso no importa hermano, no pasare lo sé, y mi papá estará decepcionado, y no podre ser auror. – no sabía que la Potter más pequeña quisiera ser auror, pero ella era valiente, toda una leona.

Que se te complica, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – me consideraba bueno en pociones, incluso podría decirse que era uno de los mejores, incluso mejor que Rose para disgusto de ella, Lily era linda y gentil y a diferencia de su hermano James y la mayoría de la familia Weasley ella no me trato mal cuando me conoció.

Lo entiendo todo, he estudiado mucho e incluso me he aprendido los procedimientos pero cuando quiero hacerlas, todo me sale mal.

No te preocupes Lily, aun tienes una semana y tu hermano tiene un mejor amigo experto en pociones.

¿hablas enserio Scorp? ¿me ayudaras?

Claro Lily, haría lo que fuera por ti.

Hee deja de estarte ligando a mi hermana – Lily y yo nos sonrojamos, no lo había dicho de esa manera, era la verdad, haría lo que fuera por Lily, porque la quería, pero no de esa forma… creo.

No digas tonterías Al, Scorpius de verdad muchas gracias, eres increíble ¿te veo el lunes?

Nos vemos el lunes Lily.

Y así llego el Lunes, Lily le había dicho al profesor de pociones que la ayudaría así que nos prestó su aula, calderos e ingredientes "lo que sea para la hija de Harry Potter" eso había dicho el.

Muchas gracias por venir Scorp.

No es nada Lils, empezaremos haciendo un poco de filtro de muertos en vida.

Ok, aquí tengo los ingredientes.- y así comenzamos a hacerla, las cosas iban bien, pero Lily era muy necia, demasiado, yo sabía que hacer porque mi padre me dijo que su antiguo padrino le había enseñado muy bien pociones aun sin seguir instrucciones de los libros, así que me volví increíble en pociones.

Ya te dije que tienes que aplastar trece.

No, el libro dice que debo cortar doce.

Has lo que te digo Lily, aplastándolos sale más jugo.

Claro Scorpius, de seguro sabes mas que el libro. - me dijo sarcásticamente.

La poción saldrá bien con las instrucciones del libro, pero si me haces caso te saldrá excelente, digna de la hija de Harry Potter ¿no quieres eso?

Hare lo que dice el libro, tu estas equivocado

Para tu información saque un Extraordinario en esta clase. – al final la convencí, ella puso exprimió los trece granos de sopóforo mientras yo buscaba las raíces de valeriana y se las extendía, ella volteo nerviosa – toma pon tres raíces.

Ok – después ya no me peleo tanto cuando le dije que tenía que revolver 7 veces hacia la izquierda y una hacia la derecha, pero no estaba saliendo bien, la poción tomo un color verde moco, cuando debería estar cambiando a lila, para empezar ni siquiera debió haberse puesto verde, lleve mi vista al libro para ver si había hecho algo mal, de pronto algo olía mal.

¿Qué pasa?

No se… yo… solo… empezó a burbujear.

Lily esto debe estar a llama baja, no a máxima, además algo está mal, ¿segura que hiciste lo que te dije?

Si claro, bueno en realidad no solo exprimí 13 granos, un grano extra se me cayó encima de la poción, lo siento.

¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

No pensé que importara fuera de eso, hice todo lo demás, seis raíces…

Eran tres Lily ¡tres! – pero no pude seguir, el caldero exploto bañando el aula, Lily y yo estábamos bajo la mesa con un poco de esa cosa parecida a moco en el cabello.

Lily tu realmente eres mala para esto.

Tuvimos que limpiar sin magia el aula, yo aún me sentía un poco enojado ¿es que esa chica no podía seguir ordenes correctas? Pero no podía abandonarla, le prometí que la ayudaría. El martes hicimos fluido explosivo, lo cual fue una mala idea, hablo de que Lily y la palabra explosivo juntas eran peligrosas, así que volvimos a limpiar el aula esa noche, llego el miércoles y se me ocurrió hacer una poción que de ninguna manera podría Salir mal, hicimos poción embellecedora, que al final tendría que poder quitar granos y espinillas… bueno pues me causo todo lo contraria jamás en mi vida me sentí tan feo, se me quitaron cuando fui a la enfermería. El jueves más asustado que nunca pensé ¿Qué poción sería fácil? Se me estaban acabando las ideas y a Lily el tiempo, pensé en hacer una poción calmante, si quedaba bien Lily la podría usar, bueno, la tercera explosión de la semana llego, y con ella una quemadura de dos grados en mi brazo derecho, así que me encontraba en la enfermería.

De verdad lo siento Scorp.

No te preocupes Lily, no es tan grave – era verdad mi brazo estaba volviendo a la normalidad – estaré bien mañana.

Debí rendirme, simplemente no podre ser auror – bueno supongo que si tenía que resignarse, pero no podía decírselo, además nos quedaba un día.

Mañana haremos la última poción Lily, te saldrá bien. – no podía decir otra cosa más falsa.

El viernes llego, y con el mi miedo a que me explotara otro caldero.

Bien, haremos amortentia.

Esa es una poción difícil Scorp.

No te preocupes, soy especialista en hacerla, detectarla y de su antídoto, con mil chicas locas por mí en san Valentín tenía que especializarme en esa.

Gracias Scorpius de verdad no sé de qué forma agradecerte, te has quedado a mi lado a pesar de que sabes que soy peligrosa.

No eres peligrosa, solo eres… inusual.

Hahaha oye pero creí que la amortentia tardaba tres semanas en hacerse.

Así es, pero ya la había estado haciendo – mire su cara interrogante.

No te preocupes, era para hacerle una broma a Albus, pero esto es más importante, está casi terminada solo le daremos los últimos toques, empecemos.

Lily estuvo a punto de cometer errores catastróficos pero esta vez, no le quite la mirada de encima así que por fin en toda esa semana, la poción salió muy bien.

Algo que debes saber es que la amortentia huele diferente para cada quien.

Ya lo sabía, ¿a qué te huele a ti?

¿Y a Ti?

Tramposo, me huele a… palo de escoba, yerba buena y tierra mojada.

mm ¿Por qué te huele así?

Supongo que el palo de escoba es por el Quidditch, me encanta el olor de la tierra mojada, y la yerba buena es… - ella me sonrió divertida – no te diré.

Hey ¿Por qué no?

Dime a que te huele a ti y lo pensare

Bueno me huele a… palo de escoba igual que a ti, rosas, tal vez porque amo los rosales de mi madre que ella puso antes de morir y… a quemado.

¿quemado?

¿raro no?

Supongo.

Pronto llego el lunes nuevamente, vi a Lily en el desayuno, estaba muy nerviosa, ahora mismo me dirigía con Albus al entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Olvide lavarme los dientes. – dije sacando un paquete verde y pequeño de mi bolsillo.

Tienes una obsesión con los chicle de yerba buena – y me cayó como balde de agua fría, era eso… ¡yo olía a yerba buena!¡El olor que Lily olio era yo! – y justo frente a mi apareció la pequeña pelirroja que ahora mismo ocupaba mis pensamientos, estaba sucia de un verde moco que se me hacía conocido, las medias rotas, y el cabello increíblemente enmarañado, no bonito como el de Rose, esta era como si se hubiera puesto al frente de un ventilador gigante, también tenía mucho hollín en la cara.

Por Dios Lily ¿qué te paso? – dijo Al

Pues hice mi timo de pociones, no salió como esperaba.

Lo lamento no te ayude lo suficiente – realmente me sentía mal, Lily había confiado en mí.

No te preocupes Scorp, me ayudaste mucho, incluso estuve mejor en la teoría pero en la práctica seguí siendo un desastre… - Al dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y murmuro algo como que se adelantaría dejándonos solos.

¿y porque estas así?

Pues el profesor hizo un sorteo para que cada quien tomara un papel con la poción que haría, me toco filtro de muertos en vida, así que exploto, igual que el lunes pasado, solo que esta vez fue más potente, el aula de Slughorn quedo devastada, nunca lo había visto enojado murmuro cosas como que no debería llevar el apellido Potter ni llevar el nombre de mi perfecta abuela Lily, me dijo que jamás pasaría su materia – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si hacer explotar el aula de pociones fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Vaya lo siento Lily

No te disculpes, tu y yo sabemos que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo por ayudarme. ¿vas a tu practica de Quidditch

Pues si… pero solo seremos Al y yo.

¡excelente! Bueno quiero decir que soy muy buena cazadora en mi equipo pero quiero ser mejor, y tú eres excelente en eso, ¿me ayudaras?

Claro pero…

¡genial! Ahora quiero ser profesional de quidditch como mi madre, voy a ponerme mi uniforme y te veo ahorita… - y empezó a correr, vaya que cambiaba rápido de opinión, eso era genial porque no se desanimaba nunca.

¡Lily! – la jale antes que se alejara más – tu cabello… se está quemando.

¡¿Qué?! – ella empezó a golpearse el mechón de cabello que aún tenía una pequeña lumbre, la golpeo hasta que se apagó dejando escapar humo - ¡ya está! Ya está, aquí no pasó nada – y una vez más se alejó corriendo.

Lily era inteligente, pero pésima en pociones, no era perfecta ni tranquila, siempre andaba corriendo por todos lados, jamás la había visto en la biblioteca, recibía 3 castigos cada semana, había organizado dos guerras de comida este año, si, Lily no era perfecta pero tenía cualidades, era bella, divertida y siempre decía lo que pensaba y además yo le gustaba, no era tonto, el olor a yerba buena que ella percibió solo puede venir de mi… y entonces de repente, de la nada vi por donde ella se había ido corriendo dejando atrás un delicioso aroma a quemado.

FIN

**HOLA! espero que les haya gustado, a mi si hehehe comenten si les gusto o si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

**nos vemos besos y abrazos.**


End file.
